


Peaceful Dillis

by Starii



Category: Clarence (Cartoon)
Genre: Loss, Minor Character Death, Screenplay/Script Format, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starii/pseuds/Starii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place after the episode Plane Excited, the Wendell family finally arrive at the funeral of Dillis Wendall, after It end's and Mary Is left alone with her mother's corpse she says a few things about her mother before departing from her forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaceful Dillis

_Mary Wendell Is currently standing by the coffin of her late mother Dillis, Chad appears behind her._

  
Chad  
Uhh, me and Clarence are about to ready to leave, what about you?

  
_Mary slightly smiles and turns towards Chad._

  
Mary  
I'll be out In a minute.

  
_Chad quickly leaves as Mary looks back down the coffin, she sighs._

 

Mary  
Mom, you were a nuisance, I admit, you were such a hindrance to my life that It caused me to get anger issues and even...Psychology, I admit...I blamed you for It, but even though after all those things...Your still my mom, and...I'm going to miss you.  
It's going to be sad without you around...  
(Getting Sadder)  
I should have said something...Before you left that time with dad...When you visit and made things, odd...  
(Sadder)  
I'm sorry...For also being a nuisance, I hope you respect that.  
(Deep Breath)  
But...It's going to be different around here...And I'll miss you.

  
_Mary tearfully looks at the coffin one more time before turning away and walking out of the funeral home to be with Chad and Clarence, looking very happy In front of the two when she exits._

  
Mary (Voice)  
 _Goodbye mom...I'll always be your perfect Daughter._

_And I'll miss you._


End file.
